The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for packaging and delivering flowers and other harvested plants. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for ordering, packaging and delivering flowers, etc., via a postal service.
Various packaging methods are known for harvested plants, such as fresh-cut flowers. If delivery is by postal service or otherwise other than being immediately delivered by hand, a challenge faced by the supplier is the need to maintain the appearance and freshness of the plant for the duration of the shipping process, as well as for an extended time after shipping. Finally, the presentation of the plant is also important if intended as a gift for the recipient.